Stark Tower
In the Marvel Universe, several buildings have existed named Stark Tower. A few of them have also been known as the Avengers Tower, due to doubling as the headquarters of the Avengers. Gallery Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In the Ultimate Universe, the Stark Tower is the residency of Tony Stark, and Thor and Jane Foster. Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) Avengers Tower's design appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-199999 and it's later redesigns. The building had an underground basement that contains old Avengers' items, such as trophies, suits and equipment. The Tower served as the team's main base from very early after Avengers Mansion was destroyed, up to the point where Ultron destroyed it and they had to find a new one. At some point in the future, the tower gets rebuilt and is eventually turned to the Avengers museum, displaying items and scenes from their history, both real and virtual. The rebuilt of the tower was proven true as it was recreated by the Beyonder on Battleworld in the Egyptia domain. The tower remained even when Battleworld was undone and returned to being the Avengers main base again. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) ]] In this universe, the tower is where the main HQ of Stark Industries are located. Inside it, lies an enormous Arc Reactor which powers the whole building. Earth-81211 The Stark Tower was put down by the invading sentinels from the Ghost boxes or by the confused nuclear exchange between the north countries during the first steps of the invasion. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, Stark Tower is a high rise building towering over Manhattan located at 200 Park Avenue, where the MetLife Building stands in Earth-1218. Tony Stark maintains a New York residence there with Pepper Potts, and the top ten floors are reportedly taken up with many technological research and development. The entire building is self sustainable, being powered by an arc reactor, and its electronic systems are maintained by J.A.R.V.I.S.. The tower became the focal point of a battle when Loki and Erik Selvig set up a portal generator on the roof and opened a dimensional rift to an army of Chitauri warriors waiting on the other side. Heavy fighting caused extensive damage to the upper floors during the attack leaving the only letter to remain from the Stark logo being the "A", as a deliberate nod to the signature "A" from the Avengers title. Three years later, Stark reused the surviving "A" in its façade, being nicknamed "Avengers Tower". After rescuing Loki's Sceptre from Hydra, Tony researched on the Sceptre and decided to use its power to finish a stalled artificial intelligence program called Ultron. However, Ultron ended up becoming evil upon inception, shutting down J.A.R.V.I.S. and taking over the Iron Legion bots to attack the Avengers. Stark would later use Stark Tower's facilities to reprogram an artificial lifeform that was being built by Ultron, Vision. Although the Avengers later relocated to the New Avengers Facility, the tower itself remains in New York with the familiar logo. The tower was later sold to an unknown buyer. Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Earth-904913) ]] In , the tower was very hi-Tech and included a security room, a power generator room, and many security robots. It was also equipped with lots of offices. Earth-TRN421 A Stark Tower was built in Kuala Lumpur and was one of the few cities left standing after a Badoon invasion of Earth. Avengers: Electric Rain (Earth-TRN515) In this reality, the Stark Tower is known as the Avengers Tower. It is a high rise building located in Manhattan that serves as the base of operations for the Avengers of this dimension and as a location that contains this dimension's Iron Man's suits. Visibly it appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-199999 Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) After joining Avengers Academy, Iron Man built a second version of Stark Tower on school grounds. Visibly, the second tower appears very similar to the Stark Tower of Earth-199999. References Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Bases Category:Avengers Bases Category:Bases Category:Stark Industries Bases Category:Earth-199999 Category:North America